Kenaoki - Host Club Spy
by KennaTheShortie
Summary: I'm Kenaoki. This is my story of how I became the only Host Club Girl and their secret spy.
1. Intro

**This is just an intro to get you used to the characters. Please comment or review if you have any grammar errors you want me to fix! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy. A chapter will be posted every day to every three days depending on how long it takes me to write! Thanks guys!**

**- KennaTheShortie**

Music Room 3. Its where everything happens. The Host Club's official place of "social activities". Really, Its just a place where the Host Club "flirts"with the girls in the High School who have way too much time on there hands. It's all they really do, well except for holding awesome Ball's - ballroom dances.

I'm Kenaoki. And the only reason I know about this is, my best friend. Haruhi. Yes I know shes a girl, and shes dressing as a boy to repay her debt, although its already payed. The reason why I know that she's a girl is that, I accidentally walked in her getting changed while i was over at her place (I'll tell you the story later). She said it was fine and she didn't really care, so we automatically became best friends. Anyway - when the Host club figured out that i knew, they let me be in the Host Club as their "spy" on the girls. I know its weird but i enjoy it! You never know what's going to happen. Just thought I'd let you know my opinion on the club and here's my view on the Host Club.

Tamaki always refers to Haruhi as his daughter - but everyone knows he wants more than that. He get jealous if anyone else who approaches her, it's really cute. He's actually confessed that he loves her - it's cute, every time I mention her, he blushes!

Kyoya is the brains of the whole club. He keeps the whole club in order. He orders every thing. And i mean EVERYTHING. He was the first person to find out that Haruhi was a girl.

Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous identical twins. For the host club they play the (too much) brotherly love card on the other girls. Really its like Twinsest.

Mitsukuni or Honey is obsessed with 3 things - Bunny's, Cake and Chocolate. Even though he is one of the oldest he is small. And I mean small. He is also an expert in Karate.

Takashi or Mori is Honey's protector. He's tall and he doesn't say that much. He is also an expert in Karate.

Haurhi you already know much about her. She's dressing as a boy to repay her debt, although its already payed.

And there's me, Kenaoki. As I said before, I'm the host club's spy on the girls who come to the host club.

I've only been in the club for a month, but i really enjoy it! Its so much fun. All the events they plan and host. When i first came, they had just saved Tamki from quitting the host club (you guys know the story behind that) and everyone was really excited, and they were planning a party for saving him. It was a big one. Balloons and streamers everywhere. A lot of food to eat. A lot of drinks and side platters. It was great. Well, since you know what i think, you must want to know who i actually am.

I'm Kenaoki Buzuki . I'm the 1st in line for my fathers company - Buzuki Lawyers. That the reason I'm at OHS. I am to inherit my father's company when I graduate from OHS. Since I am a First year , thats going to be in a few years time and my father still has time to give it to his brother, but that highly unlikely as I am the eldest of 3, so i can't get out of running my fathers company when i'm older. That sucks but , oh well. At least I still have a few years left of freedom. Although I have to spend those years of freedom studying my butt off. I have to get perfect grades. Absolutely perfect grades. I have to set an example for my siblings. A really high one though. They have to get good or better grades than me when i was in that grade. I know, harsh. But that' a normal OHS family for you.

Anyway like i said i'm the eldest of 3 siblings. Here's my family

Mum (Guiki). Co founder of Buzuki Lawyers. Originally she wanted to own a prestigious Divorce lawyer firm, but dad conned her into just a Lawyer firm. The developed the firm around 3 years ago. Since then, we have gotten 4 awards for the best and deserving lawyer firm.

Dad (Shikura) Co founder of the Buzuki Lawyers. Came up with the idea in college and strived to get there. Did whatever he could to get where he is now. He loves the Lawyer firm and want to hand it down to me when i'm older- like i said

Me (Kenaoki). You know a lot about me.

Little brother (Hikaree) - 3rd year Middle school. Very high grades. perfect in every thing - except sport, he sucks at sport. Great at music though, Honours in every music exam he does.

Little sister (Takashwie) - 1st year Middle school. Very high grades. Perfect in every thing. Perfect grades in sport. Every sport. She is in a rep team for every sport she does.

My brother and sister are exceptional students, as was I. But they have to better. Like my dad says be better than the best, or you'll never achieve anything! I'll just have to succeed in everything. Even if i'm at the top of my class, i have to do better! My study regime is massive. I have to study at least 3 hours a day. Even before exams even start. When exams start i have to to at least 4 ½ hours a day. I'm only aloud out with my friends when i have done all that study. That rarely happens, with is really annoying because i can't socialize with my school friends. Plus with all that study i can do any clubs or musical instrument which pisse's me off. But anyway. Well i hope this has helped you get a little understanding about my view of the Host Club and more about my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Haruhi!" I yelled, trying to catch up to her, as my long hair flapped around in my face "wait!" Panting , I caught up to her. As i reached her I put my arms above my head and breathed slowly.

"Yes, Kenaoki?" She said, turning around to speak to me., wind flapping her her infront of her eyes. A piece of her hair covered her cheek, she brushed it away as i spoke.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" i said catching my breath.

"Nothing really, just studying as usual. Why?"  
"Well, i know this is out off the blue but, i just want to know if i can hang out with you or something, if that alright with you. If you don't want to i understand, you have to study an all..."

"Yeah sure! I'd love to hang out. It doesn't bother me.I've got heaps of time to study" she said as she smiled to me.

"Awesome! What time do you want to hang? What about after school? I'm free after 4:30"

"Yeah sure! Today's cool! How 'bout 5 at my place?"

"Great! See you there Haruhi! Email me the info!" I waved as i walked off to my next class.

"See you then!"she said side glancing as she ran to her next class.

Walking , well speed walking, to my next class, I thought, for a while - for what to wear - obviously, but i wondered something else - she acts and speaks like a girl. She must have older and younger sisters or a very girly but it is a possibility. But oh well, she's really nice and she never has anything mean to say to weird thought was interrupted by my phone beeping in my left skirt pocket. I grabbed and slide my finger across the screen to unlock it. It was an email alert telling me i had new mail. It was Haruhi's address. Well that was quick! I stopped walking so i could read the email properly in my head. Apartment 5, Okki Apartment Complex, Ouran St. It's not that far from school, around a 10 min walk.

Dong Dong Dong That's the "If you're not in class - Hurry Up!" Bell. Ooh' I'd better hurry up, i don't want the teacher to get me in trouble again. As i ran into my class and sat down just making it in before the teacher. As teacher slammed her books on the desk, startling some of the students, I saw some 2nd years dwadelling to class, and being told of by a teacher. I snickered. I looked up at the teacher as she was writing our task on the board. Then i realised,Great, It's Home Ec. Why can't it just end.

Dong Dong Dong. Finally. I stood up out of my desk and checked my watch. 3.20. I'd better get my stuff and head off. I sped through the school, trying to be a quick as i could. I finally reached my locked after 5 mins of tiring speed walking. I hurriedly twisted my lock, pulled it opened and grabbed all of my homework books. I dumped and shoved them in my already full bag. I zipped up the zipper, almost breaking it, and ran to the pick up zone. I saw my butler and sprinted to the car. He open the door just as i jumped in to the car, airborne for a second. He slammed the door, just missing me and jumped into the front and drove off. The drive was 5 minutes. As the car pulled up to my drive way, with the car still moving, i raced out of it and sprinted up to my room. I slammed my door behind my, unzipped my bag and dumped all of my books onto my bed. Exhausted i fell down on my bed. I layed there for 7 mins, rejuvenating my energy. I got up dumped my books on my desk and started my usual full on study session. I usually do an 1hr before dinner and 1.5hrs after dinner. I have to keep this up if i want to impress my father.

After my unusually quick 1hr long study session, I glanced at my watch. 4:37. I almost forgot, I haven't asked dad yet! I briskly walked to my fathers office and knocked on the big maple doors. Come in. I pushed open the door and stepped in the room.

"Yes Kenaoki?"

"Father. Just a question. Can i go to a friends place at 5?"

"Mmmm.." He mumbled

"I promise I'll do 2hrs after! Please, can i go!" I pleaded.

"Alright. But you have to promise me to do that study."

"I promise. I promise! Love you dad!" I said cheerfully, skipping out of his office.

I shut the door and fist pumped the air. YES! I raced to my room and cleared my desk. I grabbed my wardrobe handel and slammed it open. I grabbed out a yellow and orange plaid shirt and denim pants. I quickly got changed and grabbed the first pair of nice looking sandals i saw. I raced through the back door, not far from mine, and grabbed my bike. I checked my phone for the address again. Apartment 5, Okki Apartment Complex, Ouran St. Cool thats only a 10 min bike ride from here. I unpropped my bike, and turned maps on. It was a only suburb away from me. I set off after figuring out what was the best route to go pn. After twist and turns of the many roads i rode to Haruhi place and arrived there in just under 10 minutes. I locked up my bike on the fence next to the apartment block. I looked around to familiarize myself with the surroundings. It was a 2 story building with 4 apartments each level. Let's see, Haruhi's house must be on the top floor. I walk through the front gate turn the path and walked up the stairs. Her apartment was the 2nd one along. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. The cream door slowly opened, and an eye appeared from the gap.

"Hello" I said cheerfully

"Hello..." The male voice said

"I must have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Haruhi"

"Dad! It's for me! Its Kenaoki. The girl in my class! Remember her. I told you about you" I could hear Haruhi yell behind the door from inside the apartment.

"Ooh yes! I remember now. Come in. Come in!"

The red door flung open. Haruhi's Dad appeared before me. He was a... she? They saw my stunned look on my face.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi's Dad" he replied without hesitation, ignoring my stunned face.

"Not to rude or anything but are you a..." I questioned

"Yes. Yes I am a Tranny. And it's fine. If you're one of Haruhi friends you were bound to find out sooner or later"

"Phew. I thought i would of been a bit rude if i just straight out asked"

"It's fine! Don't worry! Come in. We'll make you some tea." Haruhi's Dad said as ner held my hand and gently pulled me into the apartment.

As i walked, got a waft of lavender from the lavender candle beside the door. There was takeaway boxes in the bin.I walked further in. As i was observing the dining room, Haruhi tap me on the shoulder. She showed me to her room while the water for the tea was boiling. I didn't really notice what she was wearing. She was wearing khaki coloured pants with a blue collared shirt. As was scanning Haruhi clothes i saw a glimpse of a picture frame on her bedside table. It was a lady wearing a white lawyers suit. As i got a close look she had great resemblance to Haruhi. It's her mother. Due to the lack of photo's in her room, I guessed she was dead. Haruhi saw me looking at the photo. She explain that her mum was a great lawyer but then she got very sick and died. This happened when she was only 5, so she was very young. So she'd been independent for a while now. She even filled in the application form for her scholarship. I asked what she did when her mum died. She said that she just coped. Dealing with it slowly and therefore creating her independence. A high pitch squeal came from outside her room.

"It's the tea. I'll quickly get it, wait here" Haruhi said to me as she got up and walked to her bedroom door.

"Haruhi! I'll get it. You have a friend over" Haruhi's dad chorused from the living room.

"Are you sure? I don't really mind!"

"No! No! I will not allow you! Have fun! I'll bring you the tea"

"Thanks Dad!"

"Ooh. Kenaoki. What type of tea do you want? Sugar? Milk?"

"I don't mind what tea. 2 sugars and a dollop of milk."

"Great! It been ready in a minute!"

"Thanks!"

"No worries Hun!"

"Your dad is very nice." I said to Haruhi, smiling

"Yes. Since mum died he's tried for me to a little bit let independent. I know it's weird but i love how he tries. Its nice to know that he cares so much. He's coped really well with mums death. Just to let you know. He was a tranny before mum died, so thats not how he reacted to mums death, just incase you wanted to know" She replied cheerfully.

"Yes. I was wanting to know about you dad being a tranny. It's , if you don't mind, very interesting"

"It's ok, he was one before i was born , so i was brought up with it. I thought it was normal"

"My family isn't that interesting. The only interesting part about my family is that my dad's the creator of a very popular lawyer firm. So nothing really"

"What lawyer firm is it because my mum was a great lawyer"

"Buzuki Lawyers"

"My mum worked there! She loved it. Everyone was so nice to her. They were nice to us"

"Well i've got continue that because in about 3 years time. I'm taking over the company"

"Is that why i don't really see you after school, because of your study"

'Yes. Yes it is"

"Anyway. What are you going to do with the lawyer firm"

"I.."

Before I had time to answer, her dad came in with the tea. It was on a light wooden tray. The cups were white with red rose petals delicately painted around the cup. He passed me my tea with the little plates they come with. I sipped it, letting the sweetness of the tea run down my parched throat. Mmm. Raspberry tea with a hint of honey. My favourite.

"Thank you. By coincidence this is my favourite tea."

"No problem Kenaoki. And this is Haruhi's favourite tea as well!"

As he passed Haruhi's cup to her, she stood up to get hold of it. It slipped and spilled all over her clothes saturating them. She looked shock, but not shocked as you usually would.

"Oh. I'll quickly get changed"

"I'm so sorry honey!" Haruhi's dad pleaded

"Dad, it's fine! I'll just go change" So she grabbed a set of clothes out of her small cupboard and walked to the bathroom, across the apartment. I heard the door open and then shut, faintly.

It was a while before i found out. I went to the bathroom door, wondering what took her so long. I knocked. No reply. So i twisted the door handle, slowly opening so not to startle Haruhi. I looked in, taking in all of the bathroom. White walls with light blue square tiles. The basin and bathtub near the door, the toilet on the opposite side. As i was just peeking, i didn't really see haruhi. I creaked the door open some more. I saw Haruhi getting changed. She was picking up another shirt. I thought that without the baggy clothes on she looked more feminine than she usually does. Wait a second. She's a girl. Haruhi's a girl?! Light Bulbs flashed in my head. Girl, Haruhi's girl repeated in my head. But it can't be true!

"So... you're a girl?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Keep on hitting that review button! You know you want to! Hope you enjoy!**

"Yeah" She replied putting her new red shirt on.

"I'll let you get changed" I said rushing out of the bathroom.

The door closed behind me and i lent on it. Processing what happen. So Haruhi's a girl. Haruhi's a girl. Girl. G.I. R. L. So she's a girl. In a boys club. That must be annoying for her. All those boys trying to intimidate her, but there is a bonus, she has boys intimidating her. How would i deal with the situation. Being me, i would instantly flirt all over them, but Haruhi's different. I could not keep the secret. In any way or form. It's just impossible for me. I would blurt it out to everyone i knew. Everyone.

Suddenly, disrupting my thoughts, the door gave way and a crashed to the ground, hitting my head. I looked up, to see Haruhi's surprised face staring down at me. My head started to throb with pain.

"Ow..." I groaned, try to lift myself off the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I would've warned you!" She said, grabbing me by the arm and lifting me off the cold hard bathroom floor.

"It's ok" rubbing my head "I was just shocked from the..."

"That girl thing? It's fine, I don't really care about it. It doesn't really matter"

"By why are you dressed up as a guy? Do you like it or...?"

"No no no. I have to repay a debt for the host club"

"What's the debt for?"

"Ok. I was looking for a quiet place to study, because all the librarie were full of chatter. I went looking for a quiet room and the only one i could find was music room three."

"That the host club room."

"Yes it is. Anyway, I went in and there they were. Just sitting there. I talked to them a bit and when i tried to escape from Tamaki's grip and fell backwards and hit a vase. It fell and broke. It was worth about 8 million yen"

'Whoa"

"Yeah i know. A lot. I had to have 1000 ladies request me to repay it. I actually reached 1000th lady request only last week."

"That fancy ball and that princess girl with the binocular thing?"  
"Yes. She was my 1000th customer"

"Cool... Oww" I pressed my hand against the back of my head.

"Oh! I forgot about your head! I'll get some ice for that" She said showing me her couch and sitting me down.

"Thanks"

As she got the ice, i observed the living room. Pictures of the family. Of Haruhi - smiling , long hair, holding an honours certificate. Her mum, smiling. She must of been a very happy person. I wonder what she died from. I really want to know but it's not my business anyway.

A tap on the shoulder drew me out of the cavern of my deep thoughts. It was Haruhi, holding an ice pack in one hand and a red plaid tea towel on the other. She wrapped the ice pack and wrapped it up in the tea towel, delicately, so not to crease it. She calmly gave it to me and I put it against the back of my head. Her dad came in to make sure I was alright. I said i was alright and he said if i needed anything i could come and ask. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the latest newspaper and lent against the kitchen counter top.

"So really are you ok? Can i grab anything else for you? Water? Food...?" She asked questionly.

"No. No. I'm fine. What's the time because my dad is making me study 2 hrs tonight. Thank god that 30 mins less than the usual time anyway."

"I'm sorta like that too! I study a lot. 1 hr in the morning. 1 hr just after school and 1/2 hrs after dinner. Unless i have something else on"

"I do the exact same! Every day!"

"Same. I don't have a father that has high expectations but i have to keep my grades up if i want to keep my scholarship at Ouran High"

"Well my father has great expectations of me, because as you know i'm running my dads lawyer firm when i graduate from high school."

"Well at least we're study buddies eh!"

"Buddies. That has a nice ring to it"

"Yeah it does! Oh and i forgot to tell you the time but it's 6:30."

"Oh my gosh. Sorry! My dad will kill me if i get home any later!" I said giving the icepack to her, getting up off the couch and rushing to the door.

"Seeya! Hope you have fun study buddy!"

"Bye! Can't wait till the Host club boys find out" I twisted the metal knob to the front door and creaked it open.

"Me too!" Is the last thing i heard before i rushed out the door.

I sprinted down the balcony. I jumped two stairs at a time, jumping the last three stairs and landing in the brick ground. Grabbed the gate and swung it open. I hurriedly opened the lock on my bike and raced, through the many curves and corners of the road, finally to home. Putting my bike away i thought. How are the host going to react. Will they like me? Do they know?

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Well not really but anyway.**

**I'll be posting chapters whenever i can depending on what i have on at the time and how fast i write the chapters! I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but it was just easier to continue of for it.**

**If you liked the story please tell anyone you know to read it! Just a note, please tell me of any major grammatical mistakes and i be glad to change them!**

**Also check out my bestie's Mel_Hutch Hunger Games based story! The Boy Next Door - A Panem High Fan Fic. It's an awesome story and if you like or love the Hunger Games, you will adore it!**

**Thanks Guys! - K**


	4. Authors Note - Any ideas?

Hey guys.

I just want to know if you have any ideas about what i can do with the fanfic, like how the Host Club finds out about Kenaoki knowing and stuff like that.

I am currently typing chapter 3, so it should be uploaded late tomorrow or early Sunday (Aus Time)

And yet again pless tell me of any gramtical errors you want me to fix.

Please keep reading and tell anyone one you know to read it! (If you want to or they like this sort of thing)

Cheers

-K


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting. I'll try to post another chapter this week. If not the following week. Thanks for the views! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I walked through the front gate to Ouran High thoughts rushing through me my head. I trudged up the path to my locker. I carefully winded the code on my lock and pulled it open. I got out my books for the first 2 lessons of the day. I just shoved my bag in my locker when i heard the rushing of footsteps get closer and closer. I locked my locker and turn around to see Hikaru and Kaoru racing towards me, their arms outstretched in my direction students gasping and dodging them. Shit. I was interrupted by the twins grabbing me by the arms and dragging me away, dropping my books in the process.  
"Target. Captured" they snickered.  
"What are you mmpphh" I was was gagged before i could say anything . They started walked, well more like shoving me down the stoney path. II saw a black limo pull up about 100 metres in front of me at the front gate. I saw i blonde hair as the sleek black window wound down. It was Tamaki.

"So you know. Mmm. Hikaru and Kaoru, you know what to do" he said from the closing slit in the window. The limo drove off as i was dragged back up the path we came.

"Mmmpph! Mmmppph!" I tried to speak but it was no use. I'll just have to ask them after we get to wherever the hell were going.

I was dragged through the many hallways and stairs of Ouran High before we reached our destination. As we were rushing to the wooden I saw a glimpse of a sign. Music Room 3. Oh shit. They do know. The doors opened and bright light flashed out, as it faded i saw them. The whole Host Club. Haruhi was sitting in a golden rimmed red satin seat with the rest of them, in school uniform, surrounding her.

"Welcome to the Host Club" Haruhi chimed, smiling. It didn't last long. Her face changed to shock. "what are you doing here?"

"They know that I know" I replied as the twins un gagged me.

"Oh. They do."

"We all do!" they all said in unison.

"But how do you guys know that i know? I only found out yesterday" I questioned.

"We have our sources" Tamaki said looking at his fingernails.

"What sources..." Haruhi said as she looked up at him from the gold rimmed chair.

"Well, um... ah.." he struggles.

"We got information from your dad Haruhi. He was happy to share" Kyoya said closing his black clipboard.

"Why do you always talk to my dad! I don't want you to know everything!" Haruhi fumed.

"Well. Ah..." Tamaki smiled worriedly and placed her hand behind his head. "We wanted to know?"

"Mph. Why do you always have to intrude on my private life. It's called private for a reason."

"Anyway. We want to strike a deal with you, Kenoki" he said turning away from Haruhi and looking directly at me.

"What? For me knowing about Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"Ok, What do want me to do or be? And i don't want to be the host clubs dog or erin girl. Just clarifying"

"No no no. Nothing like that. I want you to be the Host clubs spy!"

"Host Club spy?"

"Yes"

"Well what do i do as the Host Club's spy?"

"You... ahh... spy on girls..."

"Well i saw that coming"

"Yes you did!" The twins said in unision

"As soon as Haruhi's dad found out about it." Hikaru said while leaning on my left shoulder

"He rung us right away!" Kaoru said not a moment after and leant on my right shoulder.

"Guys please get off me! Why do you need a spy to spy on girls anyway?" I said as i ducked, making the twins hit heads.

"Ow!"

"Well, the purpose on you spying in girls, is well, spying on girls"

Just as i was going to answer walked in...

**Cliff Hanger-ish! Hope you enjoyed the chapters! Please review if you have any ideas or grammar mistakes you want to tell me about. **

**Also Mel_Hutch and I, are writing a Hunger Games Fan Fic. So be looking out for any new stories being posted by her. **

**Cheers**

**-K **


End file.
